Rien n'est réel sauf le hasard
by YourMyVirus
Summary: Alexia 14 ans passionnée de la culture Asiatique. Elle vit une vie banale, quand tout à coup...
1. Chapter 1

***BIP BIP*** Le réveil sonna. Il est temps de se réveiller pour aller en cours, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. J'ai mis un pantalon, un gilet un t-shirt un peu de maquillage je me coiffe et hop c'est bon je suis prête.

Donc je me présente je m'appelle Alexia, j'ai 14 ans je viens de Belgique et je suis passionnée de la culture Asiatique, je ne suis pas très douée à l'école et j'ai beaucoup d'amis dans mon école.

A l'arrêt de bus j'ai pris mes écouteurs pour écouter ***Bad girl - Beast***, enfin arrivée à l'école je file au préau pour rejoindre mon casier. J'ai mis tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon sac et je rejoins mes amies.

Mes amies ne sont pas du tout passionner par la culture Asiatique comme moi je le suis. Elles respectent mes goûts et peuvent écouter des chansons Kpop avec moi sans problème. Bref, la journée se poursuivit comme une journée banale.

Je rentrais chez moi quand tout à coup j'ai remarquée qu'une feuille tomba de la poche d'une personne, je me suis baissée pour la prendre et je vis "Lycée français de Séoul", c'était donc une brochure de renseignements sur un lycée français en Corée du sud. Je vis une personne plus loin, j'ai couru vers elle pour lui rendre sa brochure.

_- Euh je crois que ceci est à vous !_

La personne en question ce retourna, c'était un garçon typé Asiatique il avait l'air jeune, il était vraiment très beau que je perdis mes moyens et commença à trembloter.

_- Ah euh merci beaucoup c'est très gentil de ta part :)._

_- D-d-de rien.._

_-Au revoir ;)_

_-A-a-au revoir_. ***Rougis***

Il continua son chemin, quant à moi qui resta immobile à trembloter et rougir. Je me suis ressaisis et parcouru mon chemin vers chez moi. Enfin rentrée chez moi, je ne fis que pensée à ce certain garçon mystérieux.. Je finis la soirée simplement et me coucha pour entamer le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir passée une nuit pleines de pensées sur ce certain garçon, le réveil sonna ***BIP BIP*** Je fis ma routine quotidienne du matin avec un peu de musique ***CNBLUE - Feeling***. Enfin prêtes, j'ai filé à l'école toujours remplies de pensées en tête.

Je rejoignis l'école, et là je vis ma meilleure amie. J'ai enfin fini par lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ce garçon. Tout comme moi, elle croit que ça sera seulement une rencontre qu'on voit une fois et puis plus jamais. Sur ce, nous filons en cours et entamons la journée.

Après ces heures interminables de cours, c'était fini. J'ai pris mon chemin habituel du retour avec de la musique à fond dans les oreilles *B.A.P - One Shot*. Mais bon moi quand j'écoute de la musique, le monde n'existe plus et je suis dans ma bulle. La chanson des BAP m'emportait tellement que tout à coup je sens un énorme poids me tomber dessus.

Je suis tombée et j'ai remarqué que c'était une personne qui s'était cognée sur moi.

- _Oh pardon excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis tellement maladroite :s_

La personne se leva et j'ai aperçu que c'était le garçon d'hier, j'ai perdu encore plus mes moyens que la dernière fois.

- _Ah c'est encore toi, haha t'inquiètes pas c'est rien :) . En fait, tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?_

- ***Rougis***_ Non non euh, encore désolée._

Et là tellement gênée je suis parties en courant sans me retourner. J'ai crus entendre des cris qui m'appellent mais, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Je rejoignis chez moi et la journée s'acheva banalement. **_*Ce garçon me hante vraiment*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ce garçon me hantait vraiment, je pensais à sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Il était de taille moyenne, il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, des cheveux noirs d'asiatique un peu ébouriffé, son sourire en coin, ses yeux magnifiques, son petit rire, son style vestimentaire qui ressemblait à ceux de grandes stars Coréennes. Bref, retournons sur terre.

Tellement perdue dans mes pensées j'avais oublié de sortir du lit.

_- VITE VITE VITE, je dois pas être en retard !_

Je me suis préparée en moins de 10min et j'ai filé à mon arrêt de bus pour rejoindre l'école. L'école se finit comme d'habitude.

J'ai pris mon chemin habituelle où j'ai l'habitude de le croiser, toujours avec ma musique à fond** *Infinite - Man in love***. Mais bizarre, cette fois-ci je ne l'ai pas vue. Je fis mine de ne pas m'en inquiéter mais, je suis quand même déçue. J'ai pris mon bus pour le retour et j'ai rejoint chez moi.

Enfin chez moi, j'ai pris mon ordinateur pour me changer un peu les idées. Je me suis connectée sur "DreamBook". Ce site où je voyais toute l'actualité de mes amis, quand tout à coup, une photo m'a attirée. C'était une photo ou un ami de ma classe posait avec un certain garçon, je m'approche de l'écran et j'ai tout de suite aperçue que c'était lui, ce garçon parfait. Il n'était pas identifié sur la photo donc je n'ai pas pu atteindre son profil.

J'ai donc décidée que demain, j'irais questionner cet ami qui se prénomme Mathias, pour prendre quelques informations sur ce garçon. La journée s'acheva.


	4. Chapter 4

La journée commença d'attaque, j'étais décidée et déterminée à parler à Mathias.

Je pris le chemin de l'école. ***Jay Park - Joah***

Enfin arrivée le cour commença, ma place était juste en face de celle de Mathias donc je décide de l'appeler pour en parler.

_A : - Pssst, Mathias !_

Il n'entendait rien, je décide donc de le re-appeler.

_A : - PSSSST MATHIAS !_

Il se retourna.

_M : - Quoi ?!_

_A : - Faudrait que je te parle !_

_M : - Ok, tu m'en parleras après le cour._

Le cours finit pour prendre place à la pause du midi. Je pris ma nourriture de cantine et je vis Mathias sur une table, je me suis donc dit que la cantine était un bon lieu pour en parler. Donc je me suis assise juste en face de lui.

_M : - Ah au fait Alexia, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?_

_A : - Mmh, j'ai vue une photo sur DreamBook avec un de tes amis et je crois le connaitre. _

_M : - Quelle photo ?_

_A : - La dernière que tu as posté je crois, avec un ami avec des airs Asiat'._

_M : - Ooooh, Yun ?_

_A : - Ah il s'appelle Yun ?_

_M : - Oui, je le connais depuis tout petit. C'est mon meilleur ami._

_A : - Oh, je suis contente de l'apprendre merci Mathias. ***souris***_

_M : - Pas de quoi, mais comment tu le connais ?_

_A : - Cet à dire que, je suis tombée sur lui en pleine rue. Enfin tombée est le bon mot, je suis vraiment tombée sur lui haha..._

Je suis gênée quand j'en parle bizarrement.

_M : - Ah je vois haha,il m'en avait parlé je lui dirais que c'était toi alors._

_A : - Oooh euh, si tu veux..._

***La cloche rettentit pour la reprise des cours***

_A : - Ah.. Sinon merci Mathias mais, je dois aller à mon cours d'Anlgais. Salut !_

_M : - Salut, Alexia._

Donc il s'appelle Yun... C'est bon à savoir.


End file.
